The truth behind true love
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: King Arthur loved his Queen more than anything in the world, but she could never bare him a child. When resident sorcerer Merlin finds a spell that will cure Gwen they do not hesitate. But the one key thing the spell must have is that the pair share true love, which is what they thought they had...
1. Prologue

**Hey! So I came up with this idea one day and about an hour later it turned into the start of a new fic :) I hope you enjoy this first chapter :) I OWN ONLY THE PLOT  
**

King Arthur of Camelot loved his wife Guinevere more than anything in the world. Her long wavy soft hair, her beautiful loving eyes, her intelligence and her perfect caring nature. She was a wonderful wife, a talented Queen and had the makings of an amazing mother... But that was when Gwen's fatal flaw came in, she was a baran woman. No matter how much love was shared between herself and Arthur, she could never bare him a child. She begged Arthur to find another woman, marry her and get the heirs he needed as King. But he refused, he loved Gwen too much. There would never be another like her and he was willing to allow Camelot to be left without a King for her. She cried silently at night, she was a burden to her husband, herself and the entire kingdom... she could conceive no child. Little did she know, there was one thing that could change all that... but the price she would pay would be greater than she could ever imagine.

**That was just a little introduction thing, I hope you enjoy this fic :) See ya' soon! R&R for chocolate icecream ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the kind reviews for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

Arthur and Gwen were sitting in their chambers one sunny March morning admiring the early morning spring sunlight. Suddenly the doors burst open coursing both King and Queen to jump

"_Mer_lin! What have I told you about knocking _before _you burst into someone's chambers"

"I'm sorry sire, your highness" he adds turning to Gwen then back the the King "But I have important news you will want to hear"

"Oh really? What could be so mindblowingly amazing that means you can march into the royal chambers unannounced?"

"Oh hush, Arthur!" Gwen butted in "Give Merlin a chance to actually speak" she smiled fondly at the sorcerer and friend and nodded for him to continue

"Thank you my lady" Merlin bows to Gwen "As I was saying I have some bad news for you both followed by some very very good news. Firstly, I'm sorry to speak of such a difficult topic openly to you but news of Gwen's unfertility as spread fast across Camelot and as become nothing short of castle gossip"

Gwen instantly burst into tears and Arthur took her hand and kissed it gently before throwing the best death glare he could at Merlin. Merlin held his hands up in surrender.

"But there is good news to follow this-"

"W-What news could be g-good after the f-failure of my w-womanhood has become g-gossip to the kingdom?" Gwen stuttered out indignantly

"Please, let me speak and I will tell you"

There was a long drawn-out pause before the royals slowly nodded for Merlin to continue.

"I have found a cure!"

They stare at him in confusion and shock

"A cure for what exactly?"

"A cure for your baraness my Lady"

"W-What?"

"I have found a spell that will reverse some sort of flow in your body, allowing you to have a child"

Both Arthur and Gwen beam widely at Merlin, their eyes twinkling with excitement and relief

"When can we do this spell of your's?"

"Right now if you would care to follow me to my chambers"

Merlin swiveled on his heels and began to make his way to his chambers with the King and Queen almost skipping along behind him. They reached his chambers, Merlin pushed open the door and the royals stepped into the plainly designed and surprisingly simple main room. Merlin picked up the book of magic, opened it at the marked page and motioned for Gwen to sit. She did so as Merlin walked back over to them

"Now before I start this I must make sure of a few things, please don't be offended by them. Firstly, the spell must be performed on both the woman and the man, are you okay with this?"

They both nod

"Secondly, the spell will only work if the woman only trys to have children with the man involved... no one else"

Gwen takes Arthur's hand meaningfully

"Thirdly, the spell will allow you to have one child and one child alone"

There was a small pause before Merlin continued

"And finally, the pair involved MUST share unstained, pure true love"

They both smiled "That's the one thing we HAVE got" Gwen beamed

"Well then, if you would both care to stand and face each other"

The couple did as they were told

"Arthur, take Gwen's hands in yours"

Arthur did so

"Now, both close your eyes"

The royal's eyes fluttered shut and Merlin repeated the verse from the book with his hand out stretched towards the couple. His eyes shone golden before he lowered his hand and the couple opened their eyes.

"Well my Lady, thought of any names?" Merlin joked

Gwen and Arthur laughed before thanking the wondrous sorcerer and taking their leave. In 9 months time a pair of small feet would be running cross the stone floors and silk rugs... That was the plan at least...


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've had so much homework and stuff :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter :) (sorry if it's a bit crap...)**

Arthur's POV

"Merlin?" I looked over to where he was sitting. There was a feast being held in honor of my beautiful wife's pregnancy. You couldn't tell she had a little life inside her yet but news of Merlin's spell had spread fast. Merlin, the wondrous man who had made this all possible was sitting a few chairs down from me and Gwen.

"M'Lord?"

"Thank you" I smile at him

"Woah, hold on... are you giving me praise? No, you must be ill. Arthur, go to bed you are very ill"

We looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Merlin always managed to do that to me, make me unbelievably happy, sometimes for no reason. I suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him. I took in his messy black hair falling slightly into his eyes, his green blue eyes that didn't have any distinct colour, his pure pale skin...

"Arthur?..." Merlin coughed awkwardly. I suddenly realized everyone was looking at me and it was all silent. I shot my gaze away from Merlin and felt a crimson blush creep up the back of my neck.

"Um... do um continue, I'll be right back"

With that I stood up and left as quickly as seemed regal out the doors and into the lonely dark corridors. As soon as I'm out I mentally slap myself a thousand times. What was I doing? Staring a Merlin like that? It was like I was in some kind of trance or something. I must have looked so strange. Why was I even doing that?...

Merlin's POV

Everyone is staring at me. I cough awkwardly. Everyone stares a little longer before slowly returning to their conversations. I look over to see Gwen looking at me. But not a stare or a glare, more a look of... curiosity. I quickly turn my head the other way again. Why had Arthur been staring at me like that? And, more importantly, why had I been staring back at him? Scanning his sky blue eyes, his kind of messy blonde hair... What am I even thinking? I've probably just had too much to drink... yeah... too much to drink...


	4. Chapter 3

**Well... it's been a while hasn't it? Yeah... enjoy! :)**

Arthur's POV

I couldn't go back to the feast after that whole staring-at-Merlin incident so I went straight back to my chambers and got into bed... but I couldn't sleep. My head filled with nothing but Merlin Merlin Merlin as I lay in the light less room. Suddenly the door opens

"Arthur?" Gwen's sweet voice floats in as I see her glide over to me "Arthur, what's wrong? You didn't return to the feast?"

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all"

She stops and looks at me disbelievingly at me before giving up and curling up into bed with me.

"You really should trust me you know"

"I do trust you! I just..."

She sighed and rolled over so she was facing away from me.

"Gwen, I-"

"Just get some sleep Arthur!" she half snapped at me

I sighed and shut my eyes but my mind still buzzing awake _Merlin Merlin Merlin_

"Gwen, I didn't mean..." I started but didn't know what to say. I rolled over so now our backs were together and shut my eyes tighter, desperate for my mind to sleep. I very slowly begin to leave the real world to the world of dreams and, for the first time, I fell into the darkness thinking of not of Gwen or the baby... but of Merlin.

**Sorry that was a bit short, I'm trying to build up the Merthur love slowly :)**


	5. Chapter 4

-3 days later-

Merlin's POV

I'm so confused. All I ever seem to think about is Arthur. He's the biggest royal prat in the world but my head is filled with his dazzling smile, shining blue eyes and- No, there I go again. Why? What am I doing? Stop it brain!

-A further week later-

Arthur's POV

I thought Gwen's pregnancy would make everything better... but it's all just got worse. Gwen is now refusing to talk to me for god knows what reason, Merlin has been avoiding me at all costs and the kingdom is starting to suspect something is up. But I must hold it together, for Camelot, for myself... for my unborn child. I'm going on a hunting trip this afternoon, finally I can relieve myself for a little while. I'll take just a few knights and Merlin since he's been in my head non stop. Maybe actually being with him will help. Being with him always does seem to cheer me up...

**But what will happen on this hunting trip ;) Sorry if this one was a bit crap, it's hard to write about the build up because in my head I know where this story is going but I'm not sure on how to get there. But anyway, things should start getting interesting soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**An update already?! You lucky little things ;D**

"Is everyone ready?... Where's Merlin?"

"Here!" Merlin came stumbling over to the gathering of knights and horses in a display of his usual clumsiness.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes M'lord" Merlin stretched out the 'lord' and bowed mockingly

"Oh just get on with it" Arthur laughed.

With Merlin finally on his horse, the group of four knights (Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Lancelot) the king and the sorcerer trotted out of Camelot. Within minutes Merlin was already complaining.

"Why am I even here? I don't enjoy this, neither am I any good at it!"

Arthur sighed but the knights were quick to take the opportunity to mock the king a little.

"Yeah Arthur" Gwaine was the first to get in (of course) "Why do you _always_ take Merlin on these trips?"

Both Arthur and Merlin were confused but the other knights soon joined in the funny scheme

"It's not like he wants to be here" Lancelot noted

"Then again, where ever Arthur is Merlin will be there" Percival added in

"Yeah... why do you _always_ take Merlin _everywhere_ you go Arthur?" Leon caught on smugly

"C'mon guys, give him a break" Merlin could see Arthur's pained expression and was confused about why he was so bothered by the knights but he tried to stop them. However they were having too much fun now

"Yes, Arthur, do tell us" Gwaine leaned forward playfully

"Maybe is has something to do with the way you always look at him" Leon smirked

"Like at the celebration a few weeks back?" Lancelot tried to be funny but that was the last straw for Arthur.

"Do you know what? Forget this whole thing! And what's with this whole making fun of me now?! I thought you guys would understand!" And with once last glance at Merlin, Arthur wheeled his horse around and galloped off at top speed into the trees. Everyone turned to look at Lancelot

"What? It's true! The way they look at each other it's obvious"

"What is obvious!" Merlin burst out in half anger, half confusion

"Your feelings! God Merlin, a blind man could see it!"

"What feelings?! We're friends, nothing else. Anyway Arthur's got Gwen, he couldn't possibly want me"

"Ha! So you do like him!"

"No, that's not what I said!"

"C'mon Merlin" Gwaine punched in "Just admit it. We all know so just say it!"

"What's wrong with you all?! Can't friends just be friends?"

"Just say it!" the knights chorused

"No!" Merlin wheeled his own horse around and galloped off after Arthur. What were they talking about? There was nothing between him and Arthur... was there? Merlin couldn't help thinking about the night of the feast and how they had looked so deeply at each other. Then his mind began to wonder through memories of when he had caught himself staring at the king... or the king staring at him. Around Arthur, Merlin was always happy. Under the insults and banter they constantly shared could there really be something else?... Merlin shook his head, what was he thinking? Right now he had to focus on finding Arthur and making sure he was okay... even if his feelings towards him were very, very confused.


	7. Chapter 6

"Arthur!" Merlin desperately called out "Arthur! Where are you?" the darkness was beginning to take the skies and Merlin was beginning to lose hope. He had been searching for the king for hours yet there was still not a single sign of him. He was now totally lost, these woods always look the same. He had little chance of finding Arthur now it was getting dark, even littler chance of finding any of the knights and no chance of finding his way back to Camelot any time soon. So he pushed his horse on, calling out Arthur's name each time with a little less hope in his voice.

Arthur's POV

There is no way I'm going to find my way back now it's almost totally dark, and these woods always look the same. So I've set up camp here, just in some part of the forest... I wonder if I'm even still in my kingdom anymore. At least I have my blankets other wise I would probably freeze tonight. I'll start up bright and early tomorrow, I'm sure I'll be able to get home soon enough...

Gwen's POV

It's dark now and they still haven't returned. I feel bad about ignoring Arthur, it's probably just mood swings from the pregnancy that's got me in a foul mood with him. But now I'm worrying; where could they possibly be? Just at that moment the door to the throne room is swung open and (in my opinion) four of Camelots finest knights enter.

"Your highness" Gwaine says slightly too flamboyantly and they all bow. In less stressful time I probably would have laughed but now is not a time for joy. I simply nod my head and suddenly noticed the scared expressions on their faces.

"We were the knights who accompanied your husband and Merlin" there was a pause as the knights seemed to smirk a little "on the hunting trip" Lancelot stated

"And where are they? Surely they returned with you"

"Well... you see..." they all looked at me as though unsure of how I would take what ever news they were about to give me.

"Whatever it is, I blame none of you" I smile reassuringly

"Well we were kind of teasing Arthur a bit and-"

"Teasing him about what?"

"Oh, oh nothing!" Leon quickly came in. I looked at him confused before nodding at Lancelot to continue.

"And he got angry with us and galloped off. Then Merlin went after him. We tried to find them but the dark made it impossible"

I sat on my throne letting what had happened sink in "Tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises, take a few of the knights and continue the search"

They all nodded and exited the throne room leaving me, once again, alone with my fears.

**I'm on a roll with these chapters now ;D Just to let you know that in between the POV switches time moves on about 20 minutes :)**


	8. Chapter 7

The sun rose and shone a steady light over Camelot. But the sun brought no comfort to anyone. Gwen watched uneasily from her window as Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and a handful of other knights galloped out the city walls on a search mission for her husband and her friend. The villagers of Camelot also watched as doubts and fears began to flow into their minds. Far away from Camelot, Arthur awoke with a stiff back and a missing horse and, not too far from Arthur, Merlin had already begun his search again.

_C'mon Arthur, you must be close. Please just let me find you._

Merlin's eyes flashed golden as he searched out the route in front of him, praying for any kind of sign of Arthur's presence. Suddenly he stopped. In front of him stood a proud, white horse. But not just any horse... Arthur's horse. Merlin recognised it instantly; he didn't really know how he knew it was Arthur's but that didn't matter. This meant Arthur was close. But it also struck a small bit of panic into Merlin's heart. Why was Arthur's horse here without Arthur? Was Arthur okay? Injured? Kidnapped? He shook these thoughts from his mind, where ever Arthur was right now Merlin needed to find him.

Arthur's POV

_What the... oh great! My horse must have got loose in the night. So now I have no horse, I'm lost in the middle of the woods and all I have are some blankets, my armor and my sword..._

I sigh to myself as I sit staring blankly around at the trees. Suddenly I hear a rustling in the trees and a twig snap under someone's foot. I slowly rise to my feet and draw my sword

"Who's there?" I called out cautiously

No answer

"I said, who's there?" my voice is a little more demanding this time

"God, even when you're alone you're still a demanding prat!"

I spin around to see Merlin looking half smug, half relieved at me holding the reigns of both his and my horse.

"Merlin!" I throw my sword into the ground, walk over to him beaming and envelop him into a hug. I feel his month smile against my cheek and his arms return my hug. The hug seems to last for quite a long time but for some reason it doesn't feel all that strange or awkward.

"Why did you run off like that?" Merlin suddenly questions

"Oh, I just, um... got a bit annoyed..." I stumble over my words but Merlin just smiles understandingly; I'm not sure what there is to understand though... We stand there in silence.

"So... do you know the way back?"

"Not really, but I assume you do"

"I wasn't keeping track of where I was going!"

"Well neither was I because I was going after _you_"

"Can't you just use your magic or something?"

"Not unless I know at least how far away we are. It would take me hours otherwise!"

I sigh in frustration

"It's not _my _fault!" Merlin protests "I was going after you! If you hadn't run off then maybe-"

"Well if the knights were more understanding then I wouldn't have gone in the first place!" I shout at him and instantly regret it as I see a look of fear flash across the sorcerer's features.

"Understanding of what?" he questions quietly, his face turned from fear to curiosity

"Oh, um nothing"

"Arthur you can trust me, I'm your friend"

"We should get going" my tone and expression unreadable as I swing myself up onto my horse, not daring to look at Merlin. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut. Even _I_ don't know really why I had run off, or why the knights mocking was bothering me; it's not like they know what my feelings are towards Merlin... then again, I don't really know either.

**There appears to be some kind of confusion with this story. Some people have said there is another story that exists on this site which is like this one. I can assure you I had no idea of this before I started writing, all of the work published in the story is my own, I had no intention of copying their work and I am sorry if this has confused or offended anyone.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Stay close, if you see anything stay quiet and signal" Leon instructed the knights as they began their search for Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine and Percival went off to the right a little, Lancelot and Leon to the left, Elyan and another knight back a little and the two other knights forward.

"Anything?" Leon called out. All the knights shook their heads. "Okay, all split up and carry on in the direction you are going. You know what to do if you find them" The knights take in the instructions, nod and split off in pairs.

-2 hours later-

Gwaine's POV

"Anything?" I whisper shout to Percival

"No... you?"

"No..."

We have been searching for ages now and still no sign of king nor sorcerer. If I said I hadn't been worried before I would have been lying but now _being_ worried was an understatement. I can only hope that Merlin found Arthur and, even if we can't help them, they can help each other. Suddenly, I feel Percival's arm brush against me and I look up at him to see we are strangely close. But what's stranger is it's not all that awkward. My eyes grace over him and, for the first time, I fully take in his appearance; his powerful arms contrasting with his soft, almost childish expression. I realise all too late that I am staring at him and drop my gaze. I shake my head, trying to rid it of the strong yet kind features of Percival's body. Merlin and Arthur, must focus on them...

Lancelot's POV

_Why did I have to be the one to cut the last string? I know all the knights blame themselves for Arthur and Merlin running away but I know it was truly my fault. I was the one who said the final comment that sent Arthur over the edge._

All. My. Fault

**I know this wasn't exactly the deepest character chapter but I guess it was just a kind of filling-in/notifying-you-on-how-the-knights-are-do ing bit. Should be more interesting next time :) **


End file.
